The Long Year
by AddisonRae
Summary: Narcissa hates Lucius Malfoy. She hates the way he thinks he’s Merlin’s gift to the earth. How he flaunts his money, and his looks…So why is it that she’s the one he’s after? LMNB
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: If it were mine…I'd have too much money to be wasting my time writing this! Lol! 

****

Chapter One:

Narcissa Black stood waiting to cross through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. She watched as one by one the students leaned against it to casually fall through to another year of the hell some people liked to call school. A flash of pale, blonde hair caught her attention. She shuddered. Malfoy. The most egotistical tyrant on the face of the earth. She hadn't had to see his annoyingly arrogant face all summer, and now she wouldn't be able to escape it for nine months. Maybe more, if her father had his way.

__

Typical Father, wanting me to marry Malfoy for his money. Clearly personality wasn't on the list of qualities one must meet to marry his "little flower". 

Narcissa sighed as Lucius Malfoy noticed her eyes on him and headed her way with that damn arrogant grace of his. His quick, measured strides made him nearer all to quickly for Narcissa's liking. Malfoy sneered evilly as he stood in front of her, his eyes roving her body like some crude muggle radar. 

"Found something you like looking at?" He smirked.

__

Oh, Gods! He thinks I was admiring him! The prat!

"Found something that will most likely challenge my puke reflexes for the rest of the term." Narcissa replied in mock sweet voice.

Lucius resumed his usual evil glare, before pushing ahead in line and quickly passing through the barrier. Leaving a group of terrified first years in his wake. Narcissa sighed heavily. How could she put up with him for two more years? It was bad enough he was in her House, but they were both Prefects, which meant spending more time with Hogwart's resident rich boy. Girls threw themselves at him everyday because of his money and looks. Narcissa despised him, which only seemed to make him want her more. 

__

Why me?

Narcissa woke from her dreamy state with a start, realizing she was holding up the line. She walked through the wall, and handed her trunk to a baggage boy. She pushed her way through the crowd and headed to the Prefect's carriage. She stopped short to glare at the blonde man with his back to her as she entered. This was going to be a long year. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two:

Narcissa stepped inside the carriage and sat as far away from the Malfoy heir as possible. She chatted animatedly with her friends for most of the ride, willing it to be over quicker this year. Narcissa could feel his eyes on her back, and it wasn't a good feeling. 

"--And then he just blew it up!" Rose Parkinson concluded her story to the wild laughter of her surrounding friends.

"Cissa?" Rose called. "Everything ok?"

"Everything would be better if a certain blonde git would stop staring at me." Narcissa stated bluntly (and loudly).

"I think he got the point, Cissa." Rose giggled, "He is now blushing and hurrying out of the room."

"He can't be blushing." Narcissa muttered, "That would show a human emotion, and we all know he's not capable of that."

Narcissa was staring out the window, and didn't see Rose shake her head in a knowing way. She was lost in the blurry world flashing by. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa and Rose followed the stampede of students entering the Great Hall. The ceiling was dark and stormy, but the mood in the Hall was the polar opposite. Students called loudly across the room and laughed with their friends. The only table that refrained from this Childish behavior was Slytherin. 

__

Damn Gryffindors. Too bloody loud.

Narcissa stared blankly around the hall, ignoring the gossip of her fellow 6th year Slytherin girls. She knew none of it was truthful, anyway. Narcissa let her thoughts wander to her family. Her father was the usual pompous aristocrat, and her mother seemed to live to stand by his side with her fake smile at every social function. Their daughters, thankfully, hadn't inherited that quality. Bellatrix had her father's coal black hair, but it lacked his curl. Narcissa and Andromeda had their father's voluminous curls in their mother's unique shade of blonde. 

Narcissa's curls bounced as she and Lucius led the terrified first years to the Slytherin common room, and then to their respective dormitories. Lucius watched her as she walked up the steps to her dormitory without a backward glance in his direction. A small smirk played at his lips, Lucius loved a challenge. 


	3. Chapter Three

****

(A/N): I had this chapter all typed up, and then my comp. Just SHUT DOWN. Major _Grrrrrness_! So I had to do it over, and it's not quite as good as the first one I had, but at least it's longer than the first two…Anyway, REVIEWS! Reviews, reviews, reviews! I got reviews….hehe. Yes, I am insane…it says so on my shirt. ;)

__

Phantom Quill: Oh….thankies! Hope you like this one!

** __**

SeraphAngel: Yes, I am interesting in a weird quirky dontcha-love-me sorta way…Anyway, here's more!

** __**

Petriebird18: Thanks, and I am writing more or this post would just be pointless author notes/ramblings…

Chapter Three:

Narcissa wound her way through the halls on her first day of classes. She forced her way through the crowds of students and finally made it to the dungeons. Her heart dropped. Narcissa stared in disbelief at the only empty seat in the classroom. The seat next to Lucius Malfoy. She groaned inwardly as she sat next to him, catching Rose Parkinson's apologetic glance from across the room. Narcissa decided to ignore Malfoy at all costs, and started work on the day's Potion.

Lucius smirked. Thanks to Rose and Victor Goyle, who flashed him a thumbs-up from his seat next to Rose, his plan had worked. Everyone knew Professor Connoly made his students keep the same seats all year. Narcissa was his potions partner. She couldn't escape him now. Lucius leaned in closer to her.

"Miss Black, You're looking ravishing today." He purred in her ear.

"Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa said sarcastically, "You won't be _ravishing_ me, I assure you."

Narcissa proceeded to pound her bat's eyes to a bloody pulp, envisioning each one of them to be Lucius Malfoy's head. 

"we'll see." Lucius smirked.

"Oh, Gods! Get a clue Malfoy!" Narcissa hissed, all mock politeness forgotten. 

"Is there something you two would like to share?" The Professor asked from behind them.

Narcissa jumped at the sound of his voice, sending her bats eyes straight at Lucius' indignant face. She stared at him in shock for a moment, before an evil grin lit up her delicate features. She turned to smile sweetly at the Potions Master.

"No, sir." she said, "Nothing at all."

Narcissa waited until the Professor returned to his usual seat at the front of the classroom before looking at Lucius. She saw Rose staring at her in horror as she turned to face him. 

__

Payback Time.

"Mr. Malfoy," she purred sweetly, "Those bats eyes are really an improvement. They almost completely cover your face."

Narcissa bounced happily out of the dungeons as the ball rang. Lucius stood staring after her in shock. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Rose Parkinson smiling at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly, "I'll talk to her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cissa?" Rose called from the door to the girl's dormitory.

"What?"

Rose followed the sound of her friends voice to the bathroom, where she found Narcissa indulging in a ht bubble bath. She smiled.

"Uh-Oh." Narcissa mumbled, "What's the smile for?"

"Just remembering how you got your nickname." Rose grinned.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sank deeper into the water. She knew that wasn't why her best friend of sixteen years was there, but she also knew it was pointless to ask her anything. Rose would talk when she was ready.

"Bubbles, you remember when we were six and you tried to draw your bath yourself? By the time the house elf came with your clothes the bubbles were up to the ceiling!" Rose laughed.

"Mmmm…" Narcissa smiled, remembering all the trouble she'd gotten her poor friend into.

"Why do you hate him so much, Cissa?" Rose blurted.

"Who?"

"Lucius." Rose said quietly.

"Rose…" Narcissa warned.

"He's not that bad, Bubbles! Remember when everyone went home for the holidays last year except for me because my mom was so sick?" Rose asked.

"yes," Narcissa remembered wanting to stay with her, but her father insisted it "_wouldn't look right for his daughter to be away on Christmas."_

"Well, Lucius stayed with me." Rose muttered.

"WHAT?" 

"He was very sweet, he helped a lot."

"did he try anything?" Narcissa muttered bitterly.

"Narcissa Charisma Elizabeth Black!" Rose scolded, "He's not like that!"

"Oh, really?" Narcissa mumbled.

"He went home for a few hours, and the next thing I knew he was in the common room with me. He really cares about you, Cissa. His father didn't want him to court you, said your family was to pompous." Rose said, "But Lucius insisted you were different. So, his father spoke to your father about arranging a marriage."

"I _know_." Narcissa hissed.

"But Lucius wouldn't let them," Rose ignored her, "He didn't want to force you to marry him, not if you didn't want to."

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, but none came. She closed her mouth. Rose gave her a knowing look, and left Narcissa to her thoughts. She sank deeper in to the steamy water.

__

The Rich Boy has a heart? He didn't want to force me? Yeah, right! If that were true he'd be perfect! With a body like that he's close to perfection already. If he just wasn't such an arse! But Rose wouldn't lie…

Narcissa sighed and stepped out of the water. She dried herself and put on a robe before pulling her hair out of its bun, letting her blonde curls fall gracefully down her back. Narcissa entered the dormitory to find four sleeping girls. She pulled on her nightgown and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four:

Narcissa entered Potions the next day and took her seat next to Lucius. She turned her back on him and sighed heavily.

__

Damn Professor Connoly! Making us keep the same seats all year!

Narcissa waited for Lucius to make some remark about her appearance, but none came. He simply started working on the day's potion. Taking his lead, Narcissa sliced daisy roots and allowed her mind to wander. It wandered right in his direction.

__

Could Rose be serious? Maybe she's just feeling sorry for him? But why would she? And was he really nice to her? It's hard to imagine him being nice at all…

Narcissa absentmindedly tossed her daisy roots into the cauldron without noticing Lucius' horrified expression. The potion started to hiss menacingly. Lucius grabbed Narcissa around the waist and threw her to the ground just before the cauldron exploded. Narcissa stared up at him, he was lying on top of her, protecting her from the goop that now covered their side of the dungeon.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes, thank you." Narcissa whispered, "you've got some on your arm." she pointed to where the acid green potion had burnt through his robes and was now starting on his skin.

"It's nothing," he muttered as he took her hand and helped her up.

"Don't be stupid." Narcissa said as she brushed of her robes. "Professor, Lucius needs to go to the Infirmary."

"Very well Miss Black. You take him."

Narcissa nodded and Lucius followed her out of the dungeon. She glanced up at him frequently, but remained silent. When they finally emerged from the dank atmosphere of the dungeons, Lucius took her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he stared at her.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank You, I don't know what I did wrong…"

"Daisy roots. You added them before the eye of newt. I couldn't stop you." Lucius said.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about…" Narcissa stopped.

"About what?" he prompted.

"Something Rose told me last night."

"Oh." Lucius said as they entered the hospital wing.

Narcissa waited while Madam Pomfrey mended his wounds. Lucius was sitting on a bed when she came around the curtain. He had a thick orange paste on his forearm. He had taken off his robes and was wearing black shoes and a white dress shirt. The sleeve of his injured arm was rolled up to his elbow.

"Stings like hell" he said, indicating the orange paste.

"I'm sorry, I should have payed more attention."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're not hurt." Lucius muttered.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling back in and made a fuss over his arm. Lucius rolled his eyes and Narcissa had to stifle a giggle. The Mediwitch bandaged his arm and dismissed him.

"Come back first thing tomorrow morning to get those changed." she called after him.

"Yeah, right." Lucius mumbled when they left.

"Oh, you'll go back." Narcissa said, "It's my fault you're hurt in the first place."

"Dinner's started." he said to change the subject.

Narcissa and Lucius entered the Great Hall and took their seats at opposite ends of the table. Rose started to say something, but Narcissa shot her a warning look. She ate quickly and retreated to her dormitory for another long bubble bath.

__

What a day! Thank God tomorrow's the weekend!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa went down to the common room the next morning to find it empty. She sat down on the couch and started to write a letter to her parents. A few minutes later the couch shifted beneath her. She looked up and her eyes met Lucius'.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Hogsmeade weekend." he said, "you slept late, but you can still make it."

"Nah, the novelty's kind of worn off." Narcissa said, then sh enoticed he wasn't in his robes. She looked at his right forearm and saw the sleeve of his shirt rolled up.

"You haven't been to Pomfrey." She scolded.

"and I won't be going." he said firmly.

"At least let me clean you up, it's the least I can do." Narcissa said.

If he wouldn't have saved my life I wouldn't feel so damn guilty.

Lucius sighed and stuck out his forearm. Narcissa gently removed his bandages and cleaned them with her wand. She then pulled his arm onto her lap and examined the burn.

"I think it's gotten better." She said, "wait here."

Narcissa darted up to her dormitory and got a jar of the same thick orange paste out of the first aid kit Rose kept under her bed. Her friend wanted to be a Mediwitch and had taught Narcissa everything she knew. Narcissa re-entered the common room and sat back down. Lucius eyed the jar warily. He winced as she quickly applied the paste.

"You have to leave it be for a few minutes before I can put the bandages back on." Narcissa said.

"At least you're not as bad as Pomfrey." Lucius muttered, "It's horrible having that dumpy woman lording over you…"

Narcissa giggled at his annoyed tone and the indignant look on his face. He looked at her in surprise, then he smiled.

__

He smiles! Wow, honest human emotion.

"What was it you were thinking about when you added those blasted roots?" he asked.

Damn, curiosity, another bloody human emotion. Ok, Cissa…lie. Just flat out lie.

"Cissa?" Rose called from the door to the common room.

__

Saved by the Rose.

"I was waiting for you, you going into Hogsmeade?"

"Um…no, you go ahead." Narcissa mumbled.

Rose caught Lucius' eye and gave him an encouraging smile. She left the common room without another word. Lucius glanced at Narcissa. He couldn't see her face, only her soft blonde curls.

"I would have figured you'd jump at the chance to escape me." he said.

"Maybe I don't find you as horrible as I used to." Narcissa mumbled, color rising in her cheeks.

"Good."

"Do you still want to know what I was thinking?" Narcissa blurted.

"Yes."

"Rose told me something about you."

"Uh-oh" Lucius muttered.

"No, It's good!" Narcissa smiled, "She said you stopped our parents from forcing me to marry you."

"Yes, I did." Lucius sighed, "I didn't want you to be miserable with me."

"I don't think I would have been miserable." Narcissa muttered, "not after I go tot know you."

"So, now that you know me better…" Lucius said hopefully, "Would you go out with me sometime?"

"I--Yes, I would." Narcissa said nervously.

"You would?" Lucius asked, disbelief covering his face.

"Yes." Narcissa giggled "But when?"

"Now." Lucius answered, "Follow me."


End file.
